


Trick or Pickles

by thefinkployd



Category: Gorillaz
Genre: Domestic, Domestic Family, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Platonic 2doc - Freeform, Platonic Relationships, platonic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-31
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2019-01-27 12:51:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12582296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thefinkployd/pseuds/thefinkployd
Summary: Noodle wants to know more about Halloween, and her dads will definitely help her.Phase 1. Not an AU.





	Trick or Pickles

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the delay!

”Russel-san, what are they doing?” Noodle tugged at Russel while pointing outside of the window.  
She was watching the children trick-or-treating approximately for half an hour and she was really curious about what they were doing. Everything about Halloween was so new and interesting for her, obviously, flashy costumes of the children, jack-o-lanterns, candies with shiny wrapping papers...

Just when Russel opened his mouth, the door opened with estuation.  
”Are you ready for Halloween, love?” Murdoc seemed very excited, he was wearing a full body devil costume.  
”Stop kicking the damn doors you fucking prick.”  
”Hey, it's Halloween, feel the spirit!”  
”If you don't shut the fuck up you'll definitely feel my fist on your ugly face-”

”What is Halloween?” Noodle interrupted them with her question.  
”Halloween is the best day ever. You can scare someone randomly and you'll be judged less and you can wear any costume you want.” Murdoc smiled while holding a jack-o-lantern for using as a candy bucket. ”Also, you can get free candy from stupid kids.”

When Murdoc finished his sentence, 2D came to the room completely covered in aluminum foil with a funnel on his head.  
”What the fuck, faceache?”  
”I'm an alien.”  
”You didn't have to wear a costume.”  
2D looked at him for a moment without saying anything, then tilted his head to left.  
”You look like a pickle covered in hot sauce.”  
”You-”

The door rang.  
”Huh?” Murdoc opened the door.  
There was a box.  
”I didn't order anything.” He grabbed the box and opened it quickly.  
”What is this thing?!”  
It was a sailor moon costume.  
”Why did this came here?!”

Noodle looked at the costume and screamed happily.  
”It's sailor moon! You must wear it!!! Please!” She tugged at his sleeve.  
Murdoc looked at her in despair.  
”Please, for me.” Noodle was making puppy eyes.  
Murdoc huffed.  
”Fine.”

Five minutes later, Murdoc appeared.  
With the costume on.*  
It was a little bit close-fitting but in fact, it fit well.  
Both Russel and 2D were trying so hard to not to laugh.  
”You look so cute!” Noodle laughed. ”Wait a minute.”  
She brought two pink ribbons and tied his hair to two little pigtails.  
”Perfect!” She smiled.  
Russel slowly took out his phone and took Murdoc's photo before laughing silently.

”You must wear a costume too, Russel-san!” Noodle ran to him. ”I saw a pink tutu in your room. Is it your costume?”  
”Uh, well...” He scratched his head.  
”Can you wear it???”  
Russel stopped for a moment.  
”I guess I can.”

Just in a minute, he was in the pink tutu with a little tiara on his head.  
”Great! Now you all have costumes!” Noodle clapped her hands.  
”Hold on.” Russel left the room and came again with a big witch hat.  
”Wait- Is that mine?!” Murdoc shouted.  
”Of course.” Russel put the hat on Noodle's head. ”Which one of us have a big-ass witch hat in his room?”

A loud rumbling echoed.  
2D walked in with a black curtain in his hand.  
”Don't tell me that you ripped it off from my room.”   
”Don't worry, Mudz. I won't tell you.” 2D tied the curtain on Noodle's neck as a cape.  
”Sometimes I can't tell if you're mocking with me or you're just too stupid and I don't like both of the options.”

”Thank you, Toochie!”   
She turned to Russel. ”How do you say that in English?”  
Russel spelled thank you for her.  
Noodle looked back at 2D and said "Thank you.” again with a broken English and smiled.  
2D smiled back at her.

”I know what's missing.” Murdoc brought his cuban heeled boots and a big broom. ”Here.”  
Everything was too big for her, the hat was falling down, the curtain was too long and she was having a hard time with both walking with the boots and carrying the broom.

Everyone took their jack-o-lanterns and left the studio.

* * *

 

”Your costume looks so cute, sis.” Two children looked at Murdoc and giggled.  
”You little shits-” Murdoc tried to catch them but they ran away quickly, still laughing.

He was about to rip the costume off, but he immediately remembered that Noodle wanted him to wear it. He clenched his fists, trying so hard to not to tear it apart.

”Let's go to this one first!” Noodle pointed at a house and ran to its direction.  
”Noodle, wait!” Russel ran behind her, and the other two idiots followed him.  
They rang the door.  
”Trick or Treat!!!” Noodle screamed out happily.

The man looked at her and smiled a bit, but right after, his gaze turned to others; especially the old-ass green man with sailor moon costume. He slammed the door in their face.

”What the fuck?! Open the damn door you prick!!” Murdoc punched the door.   
”Well, I would do the same thing if I saw you in front of my doorstep.” Russel glanced at Murdoc.  
”Shut the fuck up you-”

”Murdoc-san?”   
Noodle interrupted them.  
”Yes, love?” Murdoc's voice changed immediately.  
”Didn't you like your costume?”  
Murdoc stopped for a moment. ”Umm... No... I liked it very much... Why did you think something like this??.. Uhh...” His eyes lit up. ”Actually, I loved it so much, so I don't want it to become dirty.”  
”Huh? How can it become dirty?”  
”Wait a minute.”

Just for changing into his devil costume again and getting some eggs, he climbed all the way to the Kong Studios and came back.

”Here!” He gave an egg to Noodle.   
”What am I going to do with this?”  
”THIS!!” Murdoc threw the egg to the window of the house of the man who just slammed the door to their face.  
Noodle imitated him.  
”Mudz, is it right to do thi-”  
”Shut up!”  
He continued to throw eggs until the man got out of the house with a broom in his hand.

”Get the fuck out of my doorstep and take your husband and daughter with you, you fucking creep!” He swung the broom.  
”Wha- He's not my-” He stopped. ”Fuck it!” He threw an egg right to his face before running away.

”Why you didn't tell me we were married, Murdoc?”  
Murdoc glared at him. ”If you don't want an egg on your face too, shut your fucking mouth.”

”What do you think you're doing, you fucking bastard!” Russel yelled at him.   
”I was just doing what everyone must do! Throwing eggs at the person's window who didn't gave you candy at Halloween!”  
”Stop teaching Noodle such things!”

Murdoc shrugged.  
”The _real_ Halloween starts right now.” He smirked.  
”Mudz, I'm scared.”  
”If you throw eggs at someone's window again I'll smash your head against the window you threw eggs at.”  
”Hey, calm down, I'll just scare them. Just stand there and look at them.”  
Russel exhaled. ”I quit.”

They rang a random doorbell.  
”Trick or Treat!”   
”Oh, hi little girl!” The old woman smiled at her and gave her candy, looking at the others in confusion.  
”You might want to give more candy.” Murdoc looked directly at her.  
The woman chuckled. ”It's hard to take you seriously when you're that short.” She closed the door slowly.  
Murdoc was so frustrated that they had to carry him to the other door.

”2D, shoulder me.”  
”Are you sure?”  
”Do what I said.”  
2D shouldered him, aside.  
”That was not I meant!” He yelled.  
Russel was trying to hold his laughter.  
”Lift me up!”  
”Oh, ok.”  
”Now put me on your shoulders.”

Noodle rang the doorbell.  
A man opened the door, smiled at Noodle, then looked everyone in confusion and disgust. He put some candy in Noodle's jack-o-lantern with making direct eye contact with Murdoc, who was staring at him.  
He continued to stare when the man finished to put candy.  
The man looked at him for a moment, then gave Noodle more candy.  
He checked Murdoc again, filled everyone's jack-o-lanterns, and closed the door as quick as possible without saying anything.

Murdoc laughed while looking at the candy.  
”Mudz.”   
”Hmm.”  
”Somethin's poking my head.”  
Russel couldn't hold his laughter anymore and burst into laughs.  
Murdoc couldn't say anything.  
”P-put me down!” He stuttered.  
2D started to laugh.  
Seeing everyone laughing and Murdoc flushed, Noodle laughed too.  
It was a great Halloween for her.  
Also a great birthday, but she didn't know it yet.

 

 


End file.
